


Он поймёт

by Tinumbra



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Палпатин в предвкушении наблюдает за гневом Анакина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он поймёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He will learn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115729) by WynCatastrophe. 



"Как он красив", - думаю я, наблюдая за тем, как он вышагивает - нет,  _рыскает_  - по моему кабинету, ведомый внутренней бурей гнева и страха, кипением какого-то отчаянного чувства, которое я не могу вспомнить.  
  
Даже во времена ученичества моя ярость всегда была  _холодной_. Никогда не было такого внутреннего огня, который питал бы меня. Всегда холодный сплав.  
  
Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, видел ли Дарт Плэгиус хоть раз во мне что-то похожее на эту бурную мальчишескую ярость… Не могу представить. Только ненависть горела во мне (хотя ее оказалось более чем достаточно). И конечно, я признаю, что никогда не был красивым. Правда, с возрастом моя внешность все же улучшилась: по крайней мере, сейчас можно сказать, что в ней появилась  _импозантность_. (Вряд ли этот мальчишка когда-нибудь станет импозантным; в любом случае, ему это и не нужно: он обладает особым, нестареющим очарованием, некой искрой вечной молодости. Иногда мне интересно, значит ли моя неспособность представить его старым, что он проживет короткую и горькую жизнь? Неважно. Будет достаточно, если он уничтожит для меня Джедаев. Что произойдет после - лишь детали.)  
  
Анакин Скайвокер однажды повторил мне то, что сказал Совету Джедаев: "Внутри я горю, словно солнце". Oн был прав. Юноша знает себя лучше, чем они когда-либо узнают его. Конечно, ему было страшно: он боялся своей силы, боялся, что не сможет контролировать ее. Но он чувствовал страх только потому что думал,  _все еще_  думает, что он должен держать ее под контролем. Для него отчаянно важно поступать правильно. Чтобы стать Лордом Ситхов, ему придется избавиться от этой жгучей, докучливой совести и научиться освобождать свою мощь. Ему нужно будет осознать, что он  _владеет силой_  воплощать свои желания в действительность, а затем он должен будет получить (от меня) главный урок:  _прав тот, кто сильнее_.  
  
Пока же стремление к правильности только усиливает его отчаяние, мучает все сильнее каждый раз, когда он терпит неудачу. И еще больше, когда он не может разобраться, что есть  _правильно_. Если бы чувства Анакина были ароматом, я бы купался в них. Мальчик абсолютно восхитителен. Я бы съел его живьем, если бы не был уверен, что каннибализм приятен лишь в теории. К тому же, кто бы тогда стал наследником трона Ситхов? Сначала Анакин должен послужить моей цели.  
  
Поиски наследника подразумевают, что я планирую когда-нибудь покинуть упомянутый трон, но это далеко не так. Уверен, мой мастер когда-то думал так же. Но жизнь Ситха очень уединенна, а ученик - это гарантия обожания и ненависти, готовый кладезь эмоций, а также умелый - или, в случае юноши передо мной, полагаю, несокрушимый и чрезвычайно сильный - исполнитель воли своего господина.  _Живой_  воли, а не  _последней_. Анакин удовлетворяет моим запросам... и искушает - никогда не думал, что это возможно, в силу моей природной холодности и воздержанности.  
  
Однажды мне придется сорвать этот фрукт, и сладкое искушение закончится, и притягательность новизны уйдет, а я окунусь в дела правления галактикой, пока мой ученик будет заниматься исполнением приказов. В этом я уверен. Нельзя позволить себе потока чувств, которые приведет за собой эта щекотка, если ее вовремя не прекратить. Ну а сейчас я пока могу насладиться чистой силой его эмоций в голодном сиянии моего желания.   
  
Он делает еще один поворот, и я восхищаюсь гладкостью его грации. Он мускулист как кошка, весь поджарый и энергичный.  
  
 _Энергия - это просто направленная сила._  
  
"Представляете?" - вопрошает он, сверкнув глазами. С каким еще злодейством он там столкнулся на этот раз? Осознаю, что слушал его вполуха.  
  
Некоторые банальности подходят для любой ситуации. "Мальчик мой, - говорю я мягко, - ты должен понимать, что не все люди разделяют твое чувство справедливости. И очень мало кто будет защищать его с такой страстностью".  
  
Он просиял от замаскированной похвалы и, слегка успокоившись, прекратил нарезать круги по кабинету. Значит, с самого начала он был не так уж рассержен или не считал произошедшее ужасно важным, иначе он бы обязательно заявил с большой горячностью: "А они  _должны_!" Думаю, на этот раз обида личного характера, но не слишком: какое-нибудь пренебрежение, выказанное Советом этому чрезвычайно одаренному и крайне нестабильному молодому человеку, которому они не доверяют, потому что он не такой, как они.  
  
Настоящая трагедия этой маленькой драмы, если вы склонны к трагедиям (как я) в том, что у Совета нет абсолютно никаких причин не доверять юному Скайвокеру, кроме того факта, что их очевидное  _не_ доверие заставляет его, в свою очередь, относиться к ним настороженно. Это в высшей степени иронично, а я - один из величайших во всей галактике ценителей иронии. Если бы они доверяли ему, то у них никогда бы не было причин сомневаться в нем: он бы жил и умер ради них. Но из-за этого недоверия он служит им с оглядкой.  
  
Справедливости ради (дабы не преувеличивать драматизм происходящего), стоит заметить, что их решения частенько не заслуживают доверия по-настоящему честного человека. Они нередко закрывают глаза на страдания, умышленно или неосознанно, и у них есть долгая и противоречивая история с Сенатом, которому они служат, несмотря на его явную коррумпированность. Не то чтобы я жалуюсь: Совет весьма облегчает мне работу. Для того, чтобы привлечь юного Скайвокера со всей его яростью и величием на мою сторону, мне нужно просто  _говорить правду_. Это довольно оригинально - для Лорда Ситхов. Освежает. Уж очень долго мне не предоставлялась возможность использовать этот специфический навык. Но с Советом Джедаев он положительно необходим. Я бы сказал им спасибо, но слишком их ненавижу.  
  
"Если бы я только знал, почему они не доверяют мне," - говорит Анакин, подтверждая мои предположения (он на самом деле очень предсказуем; будь я добрее, то назвал бы эту черту милой).  
  
"Мальчик мой, - произношу я, помня мою роль во всем этом, - не забывай, что все существа, даже мудрые -  _ха!_  - Джедаи, склонны страшиться того, чего не понимают и не могут контролировать. Твоя  _сила_  - нечто новое для них, нечто, с чем они столкнулись впервые. Должно быть, это трудно - сидеть там и поучать тебя, чувствуя, как твое могущество уже начинает определенным образом подавлять их. Это неприятно. Поэтому они все больше будут пытаться контролировать тебя. Чтобы использовать твою силу в своих целях. Чтобы быть уверенными, что ты думаешь… и  _чувствуешь_  то, что им нужно. В конце концов, это естественно".   
  
 _"Это естественно"_  стало моей мантрой в наших разговорах, когда речь заходит о чем-то ситхском, о чем-то, что не одобрили бы Джедаи. Вряд ли Анакин это заметил. Для него  _"естественно"_  все еще звучит хорошо, свежо: он забыл (или, возможно, никогда не знал), что смерть так же естественна, как жизнь. Большинство смертей, свидетелем которых он стал, были насильственными, жестокими и  _не_ естественными, так что, вероятно, мальчику просто не с чем сравнивать.  
  
Но это неважно. Он поймет.


End file.
